


Promises

by elletromil



Series: Come Back (Home) [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “I’m coming home.”Merlin narrows his eyes and Harry can see from the corner of his eye how people are unconsciously giving them an even wider berth. It’s good to see Merlin still hasn’t lost his touch.“And by that, do you mean London or the lad?”Harry has finally come back home, hoping Eggsy will want him to stay.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Come Back (Home) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).



> So this is finally the end of this series! It took a while to get there (mostly because I am terrible at not starting new shiny projects anytime they present themselves to me), but I am very with this.
> 
> Hopefully you will all enjoy it :)

Harry’s not expecting anyone to welcome him at the terminal for the very good reason that he hasn’t told anyone he was coming back.

Mostly because it’s been a bit of a spur of the moment decision.

Or rather, it’s been a long time coming, but seeing Eggsy, _being_ with Eggsy for that too short time, it finally pushed him into realising that he’s ready to come back from his self-exile.

He also didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t feel like explaining himself endlessly while he was busy making the arrangements to return to London.

That didn’t take as long as he would have thought, but really he shouldn’t have been surprised. It had been relatively easy to leave everything behind and start fresh the first time. And if he doesn’t want to let go of some of the stuff he’s amassed during the course of his new life, well, the important parts are mostly internal.

Still, even if he expected no one, he can’t say it’s a shock when he spots Merlin glaring at him across the floor.

He knows his friend has been keeping tabs on him and even if he hadn’t, Harry’s sure that Merlin has some sort of alert for when he uses his official passport.

Which he had done. He’s still careful with his identity because retired or not, any enemies he’s made who are still alive won’t care one bit that he’s left the world of espionage behind, but he’s found over the years that his real passport is the best way to hide. Apparently no one believes that a spy would choose _Hardick Hart_ as their identity.

Not that they would be entirely wrong. He hasn’t really chosen it, what with his parents giving him the dreaded name, but still. One would think that people would make the connection between the two. His ‘assumed’ identity is merely his preferred nickname since childhood after all.

Highly unimaginative, but it’s what has kept him safe for decades.

“Merlin,” he greets the other man pleasantly, “it is good to see you.”

Merlin keeps on glaring and Harry stays where he is, well out of the way of any other travellers, waiting for him to finally say what is very obviously on his mind.

“What are you doing here Hart?”

He doesn’t wince at the use of his surname. He more than deserves Merlin being pissed at him.

But he doesn’t let himself be intimidated either. “I’m coming home.”

Merlin narrows his eyes and Harry can see from the corner of his eye how people are unconsciously giving them an even wider berth. It’s good to see Merlin still hasn’t lost his touch.

“And by that, do you mean London or the lad?”

He doesn’t stop himself from smiling at the wave of fondness he feels for how Merlin is so obviously protective of Eggsy. It’s reassuring to see he left him in good hands.

“That’s rather the same to me.” He answers honestly. It took a while before he could do it without even thinking about it, but it’s a liberty he’s allowed now that he’s retired. One he never wants to give up again.

Merlin’s expression is still somewhat severe, but Harry knows him well enough that even if he wasn’t an ex-spy, he’d notice the minute relaxation in his posture. Obviously, Merlin was ready for a fight if he didn’t like Harry’s answer. And rightly so.

“Home is what he calls as such, because I want to be there for him,” he continues, making his intentions clear, “be it London or anywhere else.” He wants to be with Eggsy, wants to share whatever is left of his life with him. Even if Eggsy is to continue to go on missions, Harry doesn’t care as long as he gets to be the person he comes back to.

“And what if he doesn’t want you there?” Merlin asks not unkindly but this time around, Harry does wince.

“I’ll have to learn to live with the heartache.” He hopes he won’t have to, but he’s not about to force his way into Eggsy’s life either. Sometimes, loving someone is all about letting them go.

Merlin nods once and reaches for one of Harry’s suitcases. Harry relinquishes it to him without a word and falls into steps with him easily, the act so familiar from decades of doing so in the manor’s corridors.

He bumps his shoulder carefully into the other man’s, smiling when Merlin looks at him with an eyebrow arched in interrogation.

“Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, but he’s also smiling, exasperated fondness written all over his face. “Anytime Harry, anytime.”

***

“Alright gentlemen, behave, I’ve got a meal to prepare.”

JB and Hamish predictably make a nuisance of themselves, staying by his feet and whining pitifully for scraps. Maybe he should have left them at Merlin’s but he’s certain Eggsy will appreciate not having to go fetch the dogs tomorrow.

And if he’s entirely honest, he’s missed having canine companionship in his life. It’s easier to remember the simple pleasure in life when you’ve got a dog slobbering all over your hand because you fed it a bit of chicken.

He’d have given them proper treats, but Eggsy has changed a few things in the house in the last year or so. And if he has no qualms about breaking and entering, he draws the line at digging through the cupboards like some petty thief.

Anyway, if Eggsy hadn’t wanted him to come in, he should have upped his security a bit more than the Kingsman standard and the couple of tricks Harry had taught him. The only way he could have let himself in faster would have been if the door had been left wide open.

The thought crosses his mind that Eggsy wouldn’t know to change his security measures to keep Harry out since he hasn’t learned about his return yet, but he dismisses it as the sauce begins to boil.

It’s not like Harry plans on staying once dinner is over. He’d like to, but this is now very much Eggsy’s home only. The fact he’s changed so many things since Harry left is proof to that.

And while he hadn’t really expected anything else, he’s a bit ashamed to realise only now that he really should be looking for a flat of his own. He knows Merlin doesn’t mind putting up with him, but that’s because he’s the best friend anyone could ask for. Overstaying his welcome by months, if not years, would be a very bad way to repay him.

It’s deep into those thoughts that he hears the breathy gasp behind him and he whirls on himself, ready to defend himself with the wooden spoon if need be. Luckily, he recognizes Eggsy before he can start an unfortunate fight.

He smiles, some tension he hadn’t realised he was holding melting away at the sight of Eggsy standing safely in front of him again.

“Eggsy! You’re just in time for dinner!”

Even as Eggsy bends down to pet the excited dogs at his feet, he doesn’t look away from him and Harry holds his gaze. God, he’s missed him.

But the silence stretches between them and Harry starts to worry. Merlin hadn’t said anything about Eggsy being injured on his mission, but then again, he hadn’t said much at all. Truth be told, Harry knowing about Eggsy’s return tonight is mostly due to a slip of Merlin’s tongue. Something that only happened in the first place because even though Harry is no longer Kingsman, Merlin knows he can trust him with sensitive information if he has to.

And while Eggsy doesn’t look in pain, he doesn’t look much of anything at all, his expression completely blank.

“Eggsy?” Harry takes an involuntary step forward, as if closing the distance between them will help him get a better read on Eggsy. “Are you alright?”

“What- what are you doing here?”

He starts answering something about him preparing dinner, but stops himself. Now is clearly not the time for a poor attempt at humor.

“I- I missed you Eggsy. Immensely. After you left, I realised I was making a mistake and that I was the only one who could decide to come home or not.”

He’s rewarded for his honesty by the appearance of some emotions on Eggsy’s face. If disbelief and confusion can be considered a reward.

He still has enough control on himself not to visibly wince at that. If it’s nothing like he imagined their reunion would be like the few times he allowed himself to do so, it’s his own fault.

Coming here tonight when Eggsy wasn’t expecting him, invading his privacy… He had done it impulsively, without thinking it through.

But Harry had missed him so much and he had just wanted to show Eggsy that he would be there for him whenever Eggsy would need it…

And Harry has rarely felt like more of a fool than he does now.

“And I realise now I shouldn’t have felt so confident of my welcome back into your life, but believe me when I say I do not expect anything out of tonight. I merely wanted to show you that I care deeply about you and thought you’d like a home-cooked meal upon your return.”

He tries to smile, but he fears he is not very successful.

The silence between them grows awkward as Eggsy continues to stare at him, as if he can’t still quite believe he’s here.

He probably shouldn’t be.

He hopes Merlin won’t be so mad at him for bothering Eggsy that he won’t let him drown his disappointment in a bottle of whisky when he gets back to his place.

“Tonight’s obviously not a good time.” Harry finally breaks the silence between them when it becomes clear that Eggsy isn’t going to. “I’ll leave you to it, I’m sure you want to rest. Merlin can tell you how to reach me. If you want to.”

If he thought letting Eggsy go the last time had been hard, it’s nothing compared to what it takes for him to walk away now.

He wants nothing more than to drop to his knees in front of Eggsy and beg him to let him stay.

He won’t do it though. _Can’t_ do it.

It’s the last thing Eggsy needs tonight. Harry won’t force him to make a decision he’s had no time to think over.

And anyway, he had meant what he had told Merlin at the airport. He’s ready to learn to live with the heartbreak if Eggsy truly wants nothing more to do with him.

Before he can go past Eggsy however, a hand comes to grab at his elbow, the hold so light that he could easily break it if he wanted to.

He doesn’t want to.

"Don’t go.” The words are barely more than a whisper but Harry is so attentive to everything that Eggsy does that he still hears them above the thundering of his own heartbeat. “Don’t go, please. Just stay. I want you to stay. Please, stay with me.”

He says more, Harry can feel his lips moving against his shoulder as he all but crushes Eggsy to him in a hard embrace and if Eggsy cares, he’s got a poor way of showing it with how he’s all but clinging to Harry’s sweater and oh, Harry will never let him go, he’s not making that mistake ever again.

“As long as you want me to. I’m not going anywhere.” He promises against Eggsy’s ear, meaning the words like he’s never meant anything before in his life.

*

It will take a long time before Harry has mapped and catalogued Eggsy’s body as thoroughly as he wants to. Much longer than a lazy morning spent in bed together. Hopefully a whole lifetime.

In the afternoon when Harry leaves the bed to prepare them a very late brunch, Eggsy follows him in the kitchen and all but demands to be put to help. Harry can’t bring himself to mind having his plans for brunch in bed ruined when it means he gets to kiss Eggsy every time they bump into each other. He doesn’t remember them having such trouble before.

Turns out, feeding each other is quite the messy business. But it’s also the most fun he’s had in a long time and Harry doesn’t care about sticky fingers as long as Eggsy’s laughter rings in his ears.

They don’t spend the whole week in bed, though Harry does give it a valiant attempt.

But more importantly, he makes good on his promise.

He stays.


End file.
